Cassi Kaw
Over 30,000 years later she has learned many things that caused her to be a highly intelligent being. She has had many lovers and children over time and had the ability to keep a link with them; no matter the time frame or were they were located she was always able to communicate with them. As she travels the world she hopes that one day her people with will preserver and become the powerful nation they once were. Abilities Low level Underwater breathing Cassi has the ability to breath under water for various hours at a time. Her lungs morph into gills as she enters the water and her feet turn into web like. These powers do not drain her or weaken her at all. Once she is on land she her lungs and feet turn back to normal. Luminescence Cassi as the ability to make her body have a light glow to it. She mostly keeps it at a low level, which as caused her to look almost angelic. But this power can be a high level as well, because she can make herself so bright that it causes people to go blind for short periods of time. Low level has no draining or weakening Cassi but when she is in high level, she can only short one minute light bursts. High level Luminescence Cassi as the ability to make her body have a light glow to it. She mostly keeps it at a low level, which as caused her to look almost angelic. But this power can be a high level as well, because she can make herself so bright that it causes people to go blind for short periods of time. Low level has no draining or weakening Cassi but when she is in high level, she can only short one minute light bursts. Telekinetic Cassi has the ability to read and link herself with people. When reading peoples minds she needs to be either in the same area as them or right next to them. People with strong telepathic or disciplined minds can block her. Evocation Cassi can link minds with people from her past, present, and future. When this happens she needs to be deep in mediation and she needs to have link of some sort to this person or people by the means of knowing this them. Most of the time things are unclear to their meanings of her when she is link to them. When she is link to a lover she can create an illusion their mind of sexual moments or communicate to them, but if this the case she needs to have exchanged a small amount of blood with this person. She can link to people she doesn't know by simply having a person linked to a person she is looking for meditate with her. She needs to be in a meditated state to do this and if she's in this state for extended periods of time she can go into a coma like state. Biological Profile Appearance Cassi has long light blonde hair, that is curly and soft. She has soft light colored skin that appears flawless. She has big grayish blue eyes that are stunning to look at. She has a small framed body as well as curvy. When she walks into a room she has a light white aura around her, almost like an angelic look. She appears youthful and young and full of life. She has a smile that could make any man melt were he stood. She likes to wear long flowy dresses, mostly white; occasion she’ll wear something else. She has a golden pendent around her neck that she wears all the time, it protects her from harmful spell and curses. Personal Belongings She has a golden pendent that she wears to protect her from spell and curses. Her mother gave it to her before the big flood. Personality Cassi is a wise woman among her years. She is one of the few survivors from the great city of Atlantis. She has an inquisitive mind and loves to learn new things or things of the unknown. She is neither a good person nor bad one. She is more or less an observer when it comes to certain situations. She loves being in the water or air, in an odd sense of way it feels like home to her. She usually comes off as a sweet woman with a bright smile on her face and a glowing aura about her. She still believes in the God Poseidon, that he is lord and no one else compares. She likes to use her powers for the greater good or to answer questions for a wondrous mind. She is funny, kind, and caring most of the time but there are times were she can be a royal bitch to people or come off as arrogant. She really doesn’t like greed because it was one of the reasons why most of her people are not around today; so she tends to share the wealth with people when they are around her. Likes Water, Animals, Men, Methology, Artifacts Dislikes War, Greed, Disloyality, Chocolate, Snakes Strengths She can help others find lost loved ones, She can bring light in a darken area, She is very smart and wise knowing that she's well over 30,000 years old Weaknesses If she is linked with some one for a long time she can go into a coma and never get out of it, being as old as she is, she can sometimes come off as arrogent know it all, at times she can become bitter and cold towards other people. Spiritual Convictions Greek Methology. She believes in the greek god Poseidon. It was her peoples beliefs and what she had grow up with and known. History During the time of her people, Cassi was a daughter of one of the ten kings, she believed most of life she was the decent of the great and powerful Poseidon the god of the sea. She would spend most of her days in the temples, in the sea, or roaming the country side. She had learned of her powers and abilities young and before she was 20 she knew how to use them well. When her people angered the God Zeus threw their geed and corruption; it caused the earth beneath them to shake and crumple. Massive waves came and the rain poured down causing her civilization to sink under water. As Atlantis sunk, she watched as her people drowned in the sea below her. Being one of the few to survive, it caused Cassi to travel from place to place across Earth. Making her way around she learned, threw history, of different cultures and civilization. Over 30,000 years later she has learned many things that caused her to be a highly intelligent being. She has had many lovers and children over time and had the ability to keep a link with them; no matter the time frame or were they were located she was always able to communicate with them. As she travels the world she hopes that one day her people with will preserver and become the powerful nation they once were. Trivia Relationships Allies Enemies Time Line Category:Characters Category:Otherworld Category:Veil Crossers Category:Atlanteans